


Arctic Wolfs

by KingJulien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blushing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sex, Weird missions, a/b/o dynamics, but kind of induced alpha and omegaism, but that's not important here, confused but aroused protagonists, i guess it is now, is that even a thing?, it's actually just porn with plot, they don't know what's happening to them, with more plot than porn by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulien/pseuds/KingJulien
Summary: Genma and Raidō are sent on a mission which takes an unexpected turn towards the end. Genma doesn't know what to think of it. Except that he hates his body for blushing all the time.orThe one where Genma and Raidō somehow develop secondary genders, have a lot of sex and are awkward afterwards.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Arctic Wolfs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, this is the first fanfiction in the Naruto fandom I ever finished and posted. 
> 
> Naturally, I had to write sex scenes in combination with a/b/o dynamics because why not? Like, why start with something simple if you can write this. 
> 
> Anyway, I based my knowledge on other a/b/o fics I've read, but I think what I wrote is relatively mild. Of course there's dom/sub behaviour, biting and typical heat symptoms. But there won't be mpreg or non-con. Even though I'm not quite sure if it could count as dub-con since their bodies react without them unterstanding why.
> 
> I'm actually feeling a little anxious about posting this but I'm excited a the same time. Please don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments. I'm really looking forward read your opinions.
> 
> This is also the first time I've completed a fictional text in English, and I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos that might occur. You're very welcome to point out any errors you find.
> 
> Now to the plot:
> 
> The idea just popped up in my mind someday, and if there are any other fanfictions with a similar plot or idea, please let me know. It isn't my intention to make someone feel offended because we had the same idea. 
> 
> As I said, this plot bunny just wouldn't go away and since I fell in love with Genmas charakter through different fanfictions, I had to write him into it. 
> 
> To clarify: Genma and Raidō aren't in a relationship in this story, but that'll make itself clear throughout the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and hope you'll enjoy the story!
> 
> Kiki

* * *

The snow was falling heavily as the two Konoha shinobi tried not to lose sight of the narrow path that wound its way further into the mountains, towards their destination. The vegetation had long been reduced to small shrubs and lichens. The temperature of the soil in these heights was too low for the roots of trees to produce enough energy for building a trunk. That caused the relatively abrupt disappearance of large trees after a specific height. Genma and Raidō had passed the so-called timber line a few hours ago and the snowfall had increased ever since.

Pulling the hems of his coat closer to keep his body warm for at least a little while longer, Genma cursed under his breath.

This mission sucked. The two tokubetsu jōnin were on their way towards an abandoned cave somewhere in the mountains where they would hopefully find traces of a pack of arctic wolf summons that had long since left Fire Country according to the Hokage. The Godaime was hoping to find information about the wolfs current whereabouts to renew the summoning contract. She had seen what the arctic wolf summons were capable of while growing up and wasn’t willing to relinquish their abilities. The Nidaime had been the last shinobi of Konoha who held a contract with the arctic wolfs.

Genma huffed in frustration after he slipped on a wet stone for the fourth time in what felt like five minutes and almost fell face first into a snowdrift.

“Why did Tsunade-sama send _us_ on this mission?” he grumbled unhappily while trying to regain his footing in a somewhat graceful way. “Why not an Inuzuka or Kakashi? Hell, even Naruto would have been better suited… He already has a wild animal living _inside_ of him, I think that should count as experience.”

A sharp pain shot through his right foot as he hit his big toe on another stone hidden beneath the snow. _Oh, fuck it!_

Genma pushed chakra towards his feet and stepped onto the snows surface lightly. He didn’t want to waste his chakra, but his toes were freezing cold and he was so tired of the snow. And besides, it wasn’t as if this mission was going to require a great amount of chakra.

“She probably wanted to get rid of us after you revealed the location of her secret sake stash to Shizune last week,” his partner stated exasperatedly.

Raidō had turned around to face Genma while the latter hurried to catch up to his friend. The scarred ninja had pulled the hood of his travel coat deep into his face to shield himself from the freezing wind and waited with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Genma shrugged apologetically.

“Shizune threatened to tell Tsunade-sama that I skipped the last three post mission check-ups if I didn’t tell her. What was I supposed to do? She would have put me on forced vacation!”

Raidō sighed. “Maybe next time don’t skip the check-ups, they’re not that bad.”

Genma clicked his senbon in annoyance.

“You have no idea,” he stated firmly as he caught up to his partner. “The last time I went there after a mission, the nurses wanted me to stay for three days just because there was a small amount of a paralytic left in my blood. It was one of my own, I had everything under control.”

Raidō raised an eyebrow critically.

“The same paralytic that had you laying on your bathroom floor for six hours after you accidentally mistook the coated senbon for your normal one and put it into your mouth? Maybe the nurses worries weren’t that unfounded after all…”

The brown-haired shinobi pulled a face at his friend. That wasn’t fair. It had only happened once and in his defence, his senbons looked very much alike. He usually marked them, but he was also just a human. A good-looking and humourful human, but even those made mistakes every once in a while.

He clacked his senbon against his teeth once more.

“You’re pulling everything completely out of context. That was something entirely different…”

He huffed and turned his attention towards the trail in front of him. The only thing that distinguished the path from its surroundings was that there were no rocks breaking through the blanket of snow and Genma could already see the two of them getting lost in the forlorn environment.

“Are you coming? I want to complete this fucking mission as soon as possible.”

With that, Genma strode forward, leaving an amused Raidō behind.

***

The mission went more or less smoothly after that. The two tokubetsu jōnin actually found the abandoned cave and examined it for any clues about the summons.

Just when Genma was about to give up and call it a day, he heard Raidō gasp in surprise.

His head perked up from where he was rummaging through a pile of dirt, and he turned around to find out what had evoked his partners surprised reaction. Raidō was crouching at the far end of the cave, inspecting a specific part of the wall in front of him.

Leaving the pile of dirt be what it was - namely nothing but a pile of dirt – Genma strolled over to his friend and looked over his shoulder curiously.

“Found something?” he asked while trying to figure out what Raidō was looking at. The addressed person only shrugged comically.

“I’m actually not quite sure, but do you see that recess right here? It’s definitely not natural and a hand would fit into it perfectly. As would a large paw I guess.”

While Raidō had been talking, Genmas eyebrows had climbed up his forehead until they were barely visible under his hitae-ate.

“So you’re saying this is some kind of what? A hidden switch?” He wasn’t convinced and Raidō clearly noticed his scepticism.

“I don’t know, but would it be that far-fetched? We could at least give it a try… Or did you find anything you’d consider a lead?”

Genma shook his head in denial.

“Only a pile of dirt, but nothing close to what we were looking for.” He sighed, defeated. “All right, but if I wanted to hide whatever it is that badly, I wouldn’t just put a switch in a stone wall where everyone would be able to find it. There has to be a catch.”

The brown-haired jōnin leaned closer to the notch and studied it warily. It was square shaped which made it look oddly out of place in the otherwise very rough wall. It was probably 20 centimetres deep and not wider than the length of a kunai. There was nothing that would indicate a trap, but that’s what traps were about. You didn’t notice them until it was too late.

Raidō turned to look at Genma questioningly. The latter furrowed his brows as he straightened again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I really don’t like this… But I also don’t want to go back empty handed if this actually _is_ what we were looking for.”

He watched his friend attentively, waiting for Raidōs opinion. The scarred tokujō sighed.

“It’s not that I am a big fan of this idea, but what would you suggest? If it backfires, I can at least tell anybody you died pushing your hand in a hole.”

He gave a crooked smile and Genma couldn’t stop the smirk forming on his face at that comment.

“I am so not putting my hand in there first. You discovered it and it was your idea, so you are playing guinea pig today.”

He rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth while watching Raidō shifting uneasily. He was very aware of the scarred shinobi's hesitance and he was not exactly in love with the idea either. But copping out now would be equal to aborting the mission and that was not an option.

Genma watched intently as his friend gave a small quick nod and turned towards the recess. He noticed the tense line of Raidōs shoulders but couldn’t blame him. He himself was anxiously gripping his upper arms, too. Genma tried to keep his hands from giving away his uneasiness, but he wasn’t able to suppress the nervous habit of flicking the senbon from one corner of his mouth to the other rapidly.

Meanwhile, Raidō had extended his arm and his hand was now hovering in front of the notch. He glanced back to Genma and the left corner of his mouth raised for a split second in what was supposed to be a smile.

He wasn’t very convincing, but Genma wasn’t going to act on it.

“If I die, would you tell everyone that I sacrificed myself in order to protect you in a life-or-death-battle? I’d really appreciate that.”

He wasn’t waiting for an answer.

The tokujō was still looking at Genma as he pushed his right hand into the recess swiftly.

Both shinobi waited tensely for something to happen. When nothing did for three seconds, the tension left Raidō's shoulders visibly and he started moving his fingers in search of a switch or a dent in the concrete.

“I can’t feel anything, it was probably really just a hole in the… Whoa!”

Before Raidō was able to finish his sentence, he felt something tugging at his fingers.

His eyes went wide in surprise and he tried to pull his hand out of the recess frantically, only to notice that it was stuck. Genma was at his side in an instant, trying to help with getting Raidō's hand free.

“What’s wrong?” the brown-haired shinobi asked alarmed while also taking a hold on his friends arm.

He locked his gaze with Raidō, completely aware of the developing panic in his partners eyes. _I need to calm him down. _

“Ok, tell me exactly what you are feeling. We’ll find a solution, right? There will be no need for me to tell everyone about your heroic death while saving me from my own stupidity. Not on this mission at least. You hear me?”

Genma could see that his friend was fighting with himself.

He put a reassuring hand on Raidōs shoulder. “Hey, look at me, will you? What’s going on?”

The scarred ninja shook his head, probably to clear his thoughts, and looked Genma in the eyes.

“I…,” he started, but his voice broke off. He cleared his throat, obviously avoiding looking at his hand which was still stuck in the hole and started again. “Something tugged at my fingers…” He furrowed his brows in concentration. “But I think it stopped… Wh- No! What the hell is this?!”

His attention had shifted towards his hand abruptly and he was now trying to jerk his arm out of the recess forcefully, the gained serenity all but forgotten. 

Seeing his friend like that made it hard for Genma to stay calm.

“Rai, what is it? You gotta talk to me!”

He gripped his partners shoulders hard and forced Raidōs attention on himself. The look his friend gave him was one of barely controlled panic and it took all of Genmas composure to not start tearing at his partners arm, too.

“I-,” Raidō started insecurely. He was throwing wary glances at where his hand vanished into the hole in the wall in between words.

“First there was something pulling at my fingers, but- Just now it felt like something was pushing…” He broke off, shaking his head. “…you know how it feels when you push your chakra out of your body through defined pathways to mould it or walk on water?”

Raidō was looking at Genma expectantly. The latter nodded in confirmation which was enough for Raidō to continue.

“Right… I know it sounds strange, but it felt like something was forcing chakra _into_ my hand through these openings. It was only for a few seconds, but I’ve never felt something like that before… Oh!”

Raidō's attention was on his hand again and Genma's gaze followed Raidō's movement.

The short-haired tokubetsu jōnin pulled his hand out of the recess carefully. His fingers were closed around a small scroll, not bigger than the handle of Raidō's sword. Genma looked at the peace of paper stunned.

“How-? Where did you get that?”

Raidō looked as surprised as Genma felt. “I don’t know… It just appeared directly in my hand.”

Genma was caught in the stupor for another few moments before he was able to clear his thoughts. He hastily dropped onto his knees in front of Raidō.

“What about your hand? Are you all right?”

He grabbed his friend's right hand which was still holding the scroll without thinking about it.

The second both of their hands touched, something cold and sharp surged forward and pierced into Genmas hand.

The tokujō flinched and pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned.

“What the hell was that?” he asked while rubbing his hand absentmindedly.

Raidō's eyes were wide in shock. “You felt it, too? Is it transmittable? Are you all right?”

Genma looked at his hand. Except from a slight tingling feeling which already started to fade away there was no visible damage. He opened and closed his hand a few times but didn’t feel anything off.

He shrugged. “I don’t know what it was, but I can’t feel anything wrong. Does your hand feel weird?”

Raidō was testing his movements the same way as Genma had just mere moments before, and when there didn’t seem to be any restrictions, he shook his head.

“No, I guess not.” He sighed heavily. “I’d say we head back to Konoha. I’m not going to open the scroll without permission from Tsunade-sama and I don’t think we’ll find something else in here. What do you think?”

He looked exhausted.

Genma could also feel the adrenalin leaving his body, leaving only tiredness behind. He nodded his agreement.

Raidō looked relieved and turned to the cave’s entrance.

“Oh, and no touching other people until we had the post-mission check-up. We have to be sure that whatever that was is not contagious or transmittable in any way,” he added thoughtfully.

Genma groaned inwardly. There was no way for him to avoid the check-up this time.

He was sure he saw Raidō smirking as his friend made his way past him. _Asshole, _he thought, but couldn’t stifle the smile that was forming on his own face.

***

They were two days from Konoha, when Genma began to notice that something was wrong.

He’d felt warmer than usual for the last day, but he had blamed it on the temperature difference between the mountains and the forests of Fire Country.

Wiping away the sweat that was threatening to drop into his eyes, he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. Strands of his hair clung to his neck uncomfortably, and Genma almost considered pulling his hair in a ponytail just to get some relief from the warmth. He pushed himself off the next branch with much more effort than usually and barely made it towards the next one. Genma landed clumsily and supported himself against the trunk of the tree, breathing heavily.

_What the hell is going on? Am I catching a fever? _

Actually, that wouldn’t be highly unlikely after all. Travelling through wind and snow in nothing more than the standard shinobi uniform and a travel coat almost called for catching a cold. _Great, as if I have nothing better to do than being sick… _

Genma grunted as another wave of heat surged through his body. If this really was a developing fever, his body was reacting quite differently than the other times he’d been sick. But it had been a while since he last caught temperature, so maybe he just couldn’t recall the symptoms as they were.

Suddenly everything felt too intense.

The sun was too bright, and he squinted his eyes to stop the blinding light from burning into his retina. The bird's chirping was painful in his ears and the bark of the tree trunk next to him left a tingling feeling under his fingertips. He groaned unhappily as all the impressions only added to his body feeling oversensitive and hot.

Someone landed on the branch next to him and Genma flinched involuntarily.

Raidō considered him for a moment and put a hand on his shoulder askingly after a few seconds.

“Are you all right? You don’t look that well.”

Genma wasn’t able to answer. The touch of Raidō's hand had caused another wave of heat to float through his body, but this time it had a clear destination.

He felt blood rushing into his cheeks as he noticed a specific part of his body reacting to the touch eagerly. He tried desperately to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape through his lips as Raidō shifted his grip slightly. Since when was he so susceptible to touching?

“I-,” he started, but snapped his mouth shut again when Raidō put his left hand on his other shoulder and looked into his eyes worriedly.

“Gen, you’re freaking hot! Did you catch a fever? Why didn’t you say anything?” Raidō scolded him.

He put one hand on Genma's forehead to feel his temperature.

The contact sent sparks through Genma's whole body and the tokujō felt his pants growing even tighter. He drew in a ragged breath, not able to suppress his body’s reactions completely. What the hell was happening? He never reacted to Raidō's touches like that before. It was no secret that he was attracted to both, men and women, but Raidō was his best friend. And even if he’d be attracted to him, getting aroused by a fucking hand on his shoulder? He hadn’t even been that sensitive in the worst stages of his puberty.

That thought didn’t really help with his situation.

Raidō was frowning unhappily at him and Genma felt a pang of guilt for making his friend feel that way.

“We’re going to take a break and you are going to rest. I’ll message Tsunade-sama that we might be arriving a few days later than we thought. But you are in no condition to travel.”

His voice left no room for arguments so Genma didn’t try. Instead he nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Raidō let go of him and jumped to the ground lightly. Genma followed, his feet hitting the ground with a thud. He stumbled a few steps but caught himself before Raidō was able to help steadying him. The long-haired tokujō breathed in relieved. Genma's shoulders still tingled from where Raidō had touched him before, and he was trying to avoid any more contact between them. He was still too hot and still very aroused.

***

They had set up their camp on a small clearing near a river. Genma was lying on his bedroll restlessly.

After the most important stuff had been done, Raidō had gone to set up traps and look for firewood in the same run. He had not been willing to discuss when Genma had offered his help.

“You are barely able to walk a few metres without getting dizzy. I’m not going to let you exhaust yourself any further,” his friend had said, irritated. “Just lie down and rest. I will be back in an hour.”

He’d left shortly after that, leaving a disgruntled Genma behind.

After a few minutes of consideration, the senbon-wielding shinobi was kind of glad about that.

He rolled onto his back and eyed his crotch warily. He was still achingly hard even though his body had had time enough to calm down and get rid of the problem on its own. His thoughts wandered back to when his body had showed a reaction the first time and suddenly all he could think about was relieving himself from the pressure. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes shut. That was definitely not an option. What if Raidō got back early?

The thought caused a shiver to run down his back and Genma let out a frustrated groan. That couldn’t be happening.

He rolled back onto his back, arms stretched out next to him. Rays of sunshine were breaking their way through the canopy and gave the forest around him a mystical look.

Genma wasn’t able to appreciate the view. He was feeling hotter than before and all his concentration was focused on suppressing the urge to touch himself right then and there.

He couldn’t do it. It was wrong in so many aspects.

_Which aspects are you talking about? _His inner voice asked mockingly. _Just do it. No one’s gotta know and Raid__ō won’t be back for a while. Why are you hesitating?_

Yeah, why was he hesitating?

“Shut up,” Genma groaned, throwing his right arm over his face. Since when was his own conscience betraying him?

Genma knew his resolve would melt away sooner rather than later when he drew his hand over his face exhaustedly and even that contact sent sparks through his whole body.

“Oh, fuck it!” the tokujō mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

His body’s desire for release was overwhelming, and after a few more moments of struggling, Genma gave in.

No one would know and it wasn’t as if masturbating on a mission was forbidden anyways. He would make it quick and simple and hopefully everything would go back to normal after that.

With that thought in mind, his right hand moved to the waistband of his uniform pants slowly. Genma had stripped off his flak vest earlier, now only wearing the Konoha uniform top and mesh armour underneath. The bulge in his pants was clearly visible and Genma shifted into a more comfortable position that would also allow him better access.

_All right then,_ he thought. _Let’s get it over with._

As the long-haired tokubetsu jōnin palmed his erection, he wasn’t prepared for his body’s reaction.

He moaned involuntarily as his body was shaken by the sudden waves of pleasure radiating through him. Genma threw his free hand over his mouth and bit down on the knuckles of his hand hard to stifle any other noises that tried to escape his mouth.

_Fuck!_ He thought desperately. How the hell was he supposed to keep quiet if his body was reacting like this?

As if on cue, his body arched into the touch without his own doing. The move left Genma breathless, gasping into his hand with wide eyes.

“Shit,” he groaned under his breath. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the feeling, but the intensity topped everything Genma had experienced until now. And he didn’t lack experience.

His thoughts stuttered to an abrupt halt when he felt something weird. Above all the heat and pleasure located in his crotch, a strange tingling feeling started to spread through his lower abdomen. He gave his erection another stroke and the feeling intensified. All of a sudden, he felt something wet between his legs where nothing wet was supposed to be.

_What-?_

The next heatwave hit Genma completely unprepared and the tokujō let out a whimper at the feeling of something warm dripping out of his hole. He was panting harshly by now, his body reacting oversensitively to every shift or turn, sending shocks of pleasure through his whole body.

_Oh Kami, _he thought, still panting, when his brain wasn’t completely occupied by his needs. The weird feeling between his legs hadn’t vanished and Genma lifted his left hand from his mouth warily to reach between his legs. His right hand was still wrapped around his erection fiercely.

When his fingers touched the sensitive ring of muscles, everything stopped for a second.

Genma's eyes flew open wide, his mouth dropping open in a silent cry, as his whole body was shaken with pleasure. Every thought he had was eradicated by his body’s need for more. His hips pushed down onto his fingers on instinct, and Genma let his head fall back with a moan he wasn’t able to suppress. The movement of his hips caused the grip on his length to change and the change in friction was enough to send Genma over the edge.

But the tokujō didn’t feel the relief he hoped for as his body shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His member was still fully erect and as he shifted his hips slightly, the fingers still stimulating his insides caused a new wave of lust to wash over him. He groaned inwardly but started to set a steady rhythm with both his hands, nevertheless. Why was his body this needy? Normally he had at least fifteen minutes until his cock was ready for a second round.

The thoughts left his mind quickly as the ongoing stimulation did its job nicely. Genma closed his eyes and let himself drift away in pleasure.

It felt better than anything Genma had ever felt before during sex. Sure, he had been on the receiving end when being in bed with a man before, but it had never felt as intense as now. He rocked down onto his fingers hard, trying to push them in as far as possible. It was good, but somehow it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

He gave his erection two quick strokes, but despite the pleasure shooting through his lower abdomen, it felt like something was missing. He groaned unhappily.

That couldn’t be true. What did his body want?

He didn’t have time to find an answer. A low growl somewhere in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks.

_Oh fuck,_ Genma thought, frozen in shock.

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the source of the noise slowly, one hand still wrapped around his cock tightly and the other penetrating his ass.

Raidō was standing a few metres away, staring at him with dark and hungry eyes. The firewood lay clattered around him, completely forgotten for the moment.

The scarred ninja growled again, a deep rumble escaping his chest, and took a step forward. Genma's mouth went dry as he felt the wetness between his legs increasing instantly. He lay stock still, not daring to move the slightest bit as his thoughts started to run wild in search for an excuse.

To keep himself from panicking and to break the tense atmosphere, Genma cleared his throat as quietly as possible.

“I- Um… How…?” He broke off, at a loss for words. What was one supposed to say in a situation like this?

‘Hey, sorry, would you mind leaving me alone to finish quickly?’ or maybe ‘Would you like to join?’ He slapped himself mentally. This was not helpful.

He cleared his throat again, trying to find whatever words were suited best for this situation.

By now, he had pulled his fingers out, having felt weirdly guilty. That did not mean he wasn’t still horny as fuck. It took all his concentration to not keep stroking himself subconsciously while trying to handle the situation somehow. 

He swallowed hard. “H- How long have you been there?” Genma asked, embarrassed. Then, his resolve was suddenly slipping, and his right hand moved up and down his member gently. He gasped and instinctively arched into his own touch, desperate for more.

In an instant, Raidō was on him.

The scarred ninja was panting, too, his pupils blown wide and dark as he pressed Genma into the ground beneath him.

The long-haired jōnin’s oversensitive body reacted as suspected. His skin was tingling wherever Raidō was touching him, and Genma couldn’t help but moan and search for more contact as his friend burrowed his nose in the junction between neck and shoulder.

“You smell so good,” the blond shinobi all but growled against Genmas skin.

The latter let out a whimper, not able to stifle the sounds as his arousal grew with every second and every touch of the other man.

He could feel Raidō's erection pressing against his own and he squirmed under the other man’s body, desperately wanting more. He was dripping wet between his legs by now, and that reminded him at the absurdness of the whole situation.

“Rai,” he grunted in between panting and stifling moans. “Wha- _oh fuck!_”

Genma was abruptly distracted by a hand joining his own around his erection, almost forgetting what he had been about to say. He drew in a shuddering breath and tried again, this time without losing his composure.

“What _the hell_ is happening with us?”

The other man stopped his actions to look at Genma. His eyes were dark with lust and a faint blush had started to rise to his cheeks. He was breathing hard by now and Genma could see the muscles in his arms tense in an effort to restrain himself.

“I don’t know,” the scarred jōnin answered breathlessly. “But I-,“ He broke off to nuzzle the spot behind Genma's earlobe before biting down on it lightly which had the long-haired tokujō whimpering and squirming in pleasure beneath Raidō's body.

“I need… I-… I just need to-… _oh Kami, you smell so fucking good!..._ Please, I just need to do this. Please let me, I can’t- …”

Raidō wasn’t able to finish.

The urge to touch, smell, _mate_ was unbelievably strong and then Genma was grinding down on his knee subconsciously and he could feel the wetness seeping through his best friend's pants and his resolve slipped away into nothingness.

He moved so fast that Genma let out a surprised gasp as he was flipped around, and his arms were suddenly restrained above his head by a single strong hand. Raidō's body pressed down on him heavily and then the other man leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. The movement caused Raidō's erection to press against Genma's entrance through his pants and if this hadn’t been enough already, Raidō's next words drained every last coherent thought from his mind. He could feel Raidō's breath ghosting over his ear as his friend growled lowly: “I am going to make you _mine_!”

***

_Twenty minutes earlier, somewhere near the camp._

Raidō was gathering firewood deeply in thoughts. Something was wrong with Genma and the scarred shinobi was blaming himself for not noticing it earlier.

When he finally had, his friend had only barely been able to hold himself on his feet and radiated a heat that wasn’t normal, not even when having a fever. But what really made him wonder was the reaction Genma had shown upon the slightest touch of his hands. Raidō was a shinobi specialised at assassination and information gathering and he was not stupid.

He knew what arousal looked like.

But Gen had never been interested in him and especially not like this.

Maybe he had been poisoned with an aphrodisiac during their mission without both of them noticing. Raidō shook his head. That was not only highly unlikely, but the symptoms weren’t fitting. Well, except for the obvious of course.

But there was something else bothering him.

He picked up a bunch of dried wood before sitting down on a rock with a sigh, depositing the gathered limbs and branches in his lap. Resting his head in the palms of his hands, he sighed again.

Ever since they left the cave in the mountains, he was mulling over what had happened there. He was afraid that whatever it was that had caused the weird spark of chakra was having side-effects the both of them weren’t prepared for. Maybe even Genma's current state could be explained by this, but if that was the case, Raidō was wondering why he himself hadn’t been affected, yet.

That was when the smell hit him.

His had snapped upwards, turning into the direction of the camp. A heavy scent was traveling through the woods, leaving the impression of sweat and… What was that?

Raidō closed his eyes to concentrate on his other senses better. He opened his mouth slightly to catch every faint trace of the scent. _Coffee? _

The tokujō furrowed his brows in concentration. Yeah, that was the dark and heady aroma of coffee, but there was something else. Much fainter, and barely distinguishable from the strong smell of coffee was the light odour of salted caramel.

A strange feeling was building up inside of his chest and in the next second a deep guttural growl escaped his throat.

Raidōs eyes went wide. Where did that sound come from?

It had almost sounded feral to his ears ad he was sure that he shouldn’t be able to make such noises.

His eyes went even wider when he noticed the arousal that had started to build up in his nether region at the first few sniffs of the scent.

Then, the wind picked up and the odour of coffee and salted caramel intensified threefold.

Raidō's mind went blank as his cock sprang to full attention and water pooled inside of his mouth. Everything around him grew hazy, the only thing that stayed clear was the strong and potent scent in front of him.

Raidōs body moved on its own.

He needed to find the source of that scent, needed to find it and claim it. Make it his and his alone. His body moved through the underwood with ease, fast and predatory, following the trail of flavours back towards the camp.

_Mine. _

The word repeated itself in his head like a mantra. _Mine, mine, mine. MINE. _

Another growl escaped his throat and this time it was the growl of a predator, ready to subject its prey.

Raidō arrived at the clearing a little later, panting. The scent had been growing stronger with every step he made, driving his body crazy with instincts and urges he did not understand.

What he saw at the camp made him stop dead in his tracks.

His best friend was lying on his bedroll, eyes closed and mouth open in what was nothing else but a breathless moan. Sweat was running down his face as the long-haired tokujō pleasured himself with his own hands.

The firewood fell to the ground with a clattering sound all but forgotten by Raidō who was mesmerized by the sight that greeted him.

He wasn’t able to move.

His vision was captured by the beautiful scene that took place in front of his eyes. This close to the source of the scent, Raidō was able to grasp the even more subtle odours he hadn’t been able to distinguish before. Apart from the odours of freshly roasted coffee beans and salted caramel there was something else, something fresh.

_Lemon grass_! Raidō thought, overwhelmed by the sensitivity of his nose.

But the most penetrating scent right now was not the lemon grass and neither the smell of roasted coffee beans.

Raidō swallowed harshly as he watched Genma rocking back onto his fingers, not restraining his moans in any way. No, the most penetrating scent right now was arousal. Arousal, lust and sex.

All this was radiating from the tokujō in front of him in waves, and Raidō felt it was suddenly very hard to just watch.

At the next noise that left Genmas mouth, Raidō couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt the growl bubble up deep inside of him and watched with a strange kind of satisfaction how the man in front of him reacted upon noticing his presence.

They locked eyes for what felt like minutes rather than seconds, a weird stillness spreading over the clearing. Genma said something Raidō wasn’t able to comprehend, too focused on the intensity of Genmas gaze, and then the senbon-wielding shinobi bucked his hips and let out the most amazing noise Raidō had ever heard.

It was a mixture of moaning and whimpering and trying to stifle everything, and Raidō was done.

He was on Genma, pressing his friend into the ground beneath him and then everything shifted into a blur.

***

_Back to the present_

Hands roamed over his body, travelling over every muscle and every scar and left Genma a trembling mess. He couldn’t remember when and how he had lost his pants and his shirt, but the feeling of skin on skin was overwhelming so he wasn’t going to complain. The tokujō wasn’t trying to hold back the sounds coming from his mouth anymore, his body and mind had passed the point where that had been possible a long time ago.

“P-Please!”

Genma shuddered as a hand found its way between his legs, caressing his inner thighs which were so, so wet from whatever fluid it was that was leaving his hole in torrents by now.

“Kami, Raidō please! Just…” He was already begging, and if Genma had been able to form coherent thoughts, he would have been embarrassed by his own neediness. But he just wanted Raidō to finally get into him, even though the foreplay couldn’t have lasted longer than a few minutes.

And then, he felt Raidō aligning himself behind him.

When the scarred jōnin finally pushed in, he did it in one swift movement, filling Genma completely.

“Fuck! Gen, you’re so… Hnngh.”

Genma was barely able to hear Raidō's words over his own relieved moan. It felt so good, exactly what his body wanted, and he pushed back on Raidō impatiently, wanting more friction and more of his friends erect cock.

There was a sharp growl from Raidō and suddenly Genma found himself flat on the ground, head lowered submissively.

_Huh, how did I end up here?_ he thought, confused.

“Don’t move until I say so!”

Raidō's dark voice appeared right next to his ear and a shiver ran through Genma, making his cock jump in anticipation. An unknown feeling rose inside of the long-haired tokujō and he couldn’t do anything but submit to the urge to please the man on top of him.

“Y-yes, please. I’ll be good. But please-, please don’t stop.”

Genma was too out of it to notice how out of habit his behaviour was. All he wanted was Raidō's attention and his partner to continue moving.

He was soon rewarded with warm hands travelling up the sides of his body. Genma couldn’t help but writhe in Raidō's grip, his whole body so sensitive against every single touch of his partner's calloused fingers. A naked torso pressed itself against his back and one of the hands slowly continued towards his chest, finding and pinching a hard nipple.

Genma gasped, only barely suppressing a moan at the sensation.

“Mhh, you’re doing so well,” Raidō whispered into his ear, before shifting and grazing his teeth above the junction between Genmas neck and shoulder.

Genmas eyes flew open wide as his body jerked in Raidō's grip, overwhelmed by the need to feel that exact sensation again. He tilted his head to the side to allow his partner a better access.

“P-please,” he breathed while trying unsuccessfully not to sound too desperate. “Please do that again, I- _ah!_”

Genma broke off as a moan was forced out of his mouth, caused by the teeth now biting down at the same spot hard not yet drawing blood but definitely leaving bruises.

“Y-yes, _ah!- _p-please, please!” Genma wasn’t coherent enough to consider the words leaving his mouth anymore. “_Kami- _please! Rai-, please mate me!”

The next thing Genma knew was that his upper body was pulled upwards, his back flush against Raidō's chest and his own erection standing proudly in front of him. Teeth were on his neck and hands gripping his hip and chest hard as Raidō thrust into him, setting a fast pace.

Moans and harsh panting filled the air around them as both shinobi were lost in the feelings of their respective bodies reactions. 

Genma let his head fall back on Raidō's shoulder as the other man's tongue darted out to caress the sensitive spot near his neck. He whimpered when the muscle retreated, leaving the spot open to the air and bent his neck invitingly to keep Raidō's mouth close to where he wanted it to be. A low chuckle escaped the scarred tokubetsu jōnin and suddenly there were hands on Genma's chest, his stomach and everywhere and his whole body was shuddering in pleasure again.

A hand closed around his erection, using his own fluids as lube and at the same time the rhythm of Raidō's movements grew faster until a hard thrust hit his prostate dead-on.

Genma's mouth flew open in a silent cry as his body shook through the probably hardest orgasm of his life.

There was pain flashing through his neck, but it was oh so good, and Genma groaned as stars exploded in front of his eyes, accompanied by the feeling of pure ecstasy at being claimed.

He breathed hard as he tried to remain conscious.

His senses were dulled as if everything had to pass through a barrier of cotton to reach his brain, but at the same time everything _inside_ him felt more intense and Genma was suddenly aware of every single part of his body. It didn’t take very long until the endorphins started to leave his body again and Genma whimpered as everything around him grew foggy and his legs buckled beneath him.

The last thing he noticed before he blacked out were the strong arms holding him up and a soothing scent that made him feel safe and at home. 

***

The first thing Genma became aware of when he came to again, was the throbbing pain between his neck and his shoulder. He groaned unhappily as he turned to his side and lifted his right hand to touch the sore spot gingerly. The motion caused a sudden pain to flare through his lower abdomen and Genma flinched involuntarily.

_What-? _

Just as he was starting to wonder about the new source of pain, his fingertips brushed against the tender skin on his neck and Genma's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

_Bite marks? Why the hell-?” _

Then his brain finally made the connection between the two separate aspects and Genma's face flushed crimson red in seconds. He groaned as memories of the previous night rushed back into his mind and curled into himself embarrassed as he felt the effect the memories had on him.

“Oh no,” he muttered to himself desperately while trying to ignore the growing arousal in his crotch. “Please not again. Why doesn’t it go away?”

As the long haired tokujō shifted on his bedroll, trying to will his erection away, he became a little more aware of his surroundings.

The leaves above him rustled as a light breeze made its way through the camp. His sleeping back lay dishevelled a few feet away, right next to his clothes. The smell of cold sweat and sex hung in the air and made Genma all the more aware of what had happened here the last night. His eyes wandered around the camp until they stopped on an unmoving figure approximately ten metres away.

Only Raidō's unruly hair was sticking out of his sleeping bag and Genma swallowed hard at the sight of his still sleeping comrade.

His breath had become harsher ever since he woke up and he started to feel warm again all of a sudden. The sight of Raidō sleeping peacefully did nothing to help and soon Genma found himself sweating and squirming again, still not able to comprehend what caused his body to react the way it did.

He whimpered when he once again felt something wet between his thighs.

Genma was still completely naked which made every sensation appear much more intensely. He didn’t dare touch himself again, afraid of the reactions this would draw from his body. So, the brown-haired tokujō just lay there, hoping that the growing heat and arousal inside of him would fade away on its own sooner rather than later.

He certainly didn’t take his partner's needs into account.

It was only the soft touch of a hand against his thigh that made Genma aware of the presence behind him.

He leaned into the touch subconsciously and didn’t protest as he was turned onto his back carefully. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight above him. Raidō was leaning over him, resting his weight on his arms next to Genma's head and was watching him with a worried expression.

Genma swallowed, not able to tear his gaze away, as a fresh breeze caused goosebumps to appear on his heated skin. He shivered.

“Please Rai, I- I don’t know what’s happening…”

At that, Raidō lifted his right hand and ran his thumb over Genma's cheekbone gently. He let his hand travel further down Genmas neck, causing the goosebumps on the long-haired tokujō's body to come back to full life in an instant, until his fingers found the spot where his teeth had left a visible mark the night before.

Genma's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of pleasure that radiated from where Raidō's fingers stroked the sensitive spot and he arched into the touch without thinking.

“I- I don’t…” Raidō started to talk in a low voice but broke off after a few seconds.

Genma could see his friend's eyes darken with lust and he started to squirm under the heated gaze, already noticing his own body heating up again.

Raidō drew in a ragged breath above him but didn’t stop exploring Genmas body with his hands. He followed a bead of sweat that travelled down the side of Genma's torso with his index finger until his hand came to rest at Genma's hipbone. The motion had Genma shuddering in pleasure and his eyes fell shut automatically.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Raidō started again while letting his hands roam all over Genma.

The long-haired jōnin could hear the insecurity in his friends voice and he wondered briefly if his partner was also experiencing urges and feelings he couldn’t comprehend.

_Has that something to do with the weird thing that happened in the cave? _

Genma's thoughts were already sluggish and when Raidō's hands grazed his oversensitive nipples without intention, his mind was empty once again.

He whimpered as Raidō's calloused fingers kept circling the hard glands and his body showed an immediate reaction.

“Please-“ Genma didn’t know what exactly he was asking for, but his body was achingly hot and wanting.

He lifted his hands to Raidō's sides and tried to pull him closer, suddenly urging to feel the weight of the man on his own body. Raidō's resistance was short-lived and soon the scarred tokujō was pressing himself on his partner, their erections brushing against each other with every small shift of their bodies.

Raidō's warm breath ghosted over Genma's ear as the blonde tokujō whispered something, voice heavy with arousal.

“I won’t be able to hold back, Gen. I have no idea where this is coming from, but my body is acting on its own… I- I’m sorry if-“

Genma interrupted the scarred shinobi by lifting an unsteady hand and pressing it over Raidō's mouth gently.

“Don’t-, let’s figure this out later, just-“

His words broke off when Raidō's erection brushed against his inner thigh and he moaned lowly, shifting his hips to gain more friction. Raidō's breath above him became more frantic and then the man growled, before bending down to suck on the half-healed bitemarks briefly.

Genma nearly cried out at the feeling and his body would have arched from the ground if it wasn’t pressed down by Raidō's weight. His hands tried to find a grip on Raidō's sweaty body, something to ground himself with, but his fingers slipped and Genma was left gripping the ground next to him until his knuckles turned white.

“We need to find the cause for this once the worst is over,” Raidō grunted into his ear, panting heavily.

How he was still able to form coherent thoughts was a mystery to Genma and the long-haired tokujō had to pull together all the mental strength he had left to formulate an answer that didn’t just contain panting and moaning.

“Yeah-,” he ground out while struggling to steer Raidō's erection towards his entrance. “Anything you want. Just- please! I- I need you!”

Genma's head dropped back and he moaned loudly when he could _finally_ feel Raidō pushing in, stretching him in every way he needed. “

Yes,” Raidō growled while snapping his hips forward hard. “We’re gonna figure this out later.”

***

The next two days went by in a blur of sex, sleep, eating and more sex. Genma wasn’t able to recall the exact number of times he woke up feeling hot and with an aching erection only to find release through Raidō who himself couldn’t seem to get enough.

It wasn’t until the morning of the fourth day at the camp that Genma started to feel like himself again.

When he opened his eyes that morning, he could see the first rays of sunshine breaking their way through the leaves. He breathed in deeply and turned onto his back slowly. He could hear the birds chirping and wind rustling through the canopies. There was nothing but the sound of nature around him and he felt like being able to breathe freely for the first time in years. There was no feeling of heat rushing through his body, no unceasing arousal and no hypersensitivity towards every touch of his surroundings. It was peaceful.

Genma closed his eyes again and stayed like this for a few minutes.

When he didn’t feel anything but his steady heartbeat and the light breeze on his face, he finally allowed himself to feel relieved. He drew his hands over his face tiredly and ended with pressing the heels of his hands in his eyes, exhausted. His body was still covered in cold sweat and grime of the last days and Genma groaned.

“Ugh, I need a bath.”

He sat up slowly, ignoring the soreness of his lower abdomen and started to look for his clothes. His uniform top and trousers were surprisingly clean since he hadn’t cared to put them on again after losing them for the first time.

So, the brown-haired tokujō struggled to his feet, more wobbling towards the pile of clothes than taking secure steps and bent down to grab the shirt and pants. Then, he made his way towards his backpack in search of the storage scroll that contained a towel, soap and fresh underwear.

Fully equipped for his trip to the nearest river, he took a few steps towards the edge of the clearing before coming to a halt again, scratching the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

Now, where _was_ the nearest river?

Genma turned around, searching his surroundings for the trace of some trail or path through the undergrowth that would lead him to his destination but there was nothing. He sighed wearily. That was just his luck.

Before he was able to decide on his further approach, there was a quiet cough behind him.

“I- uhm, I saw a river about five hundred metres south of the camp when I was looking for firewood, shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

Genma's body had frozen in shock when Raidō had started to talk and now the senbon-wielding shinobi was trying to fight down the embarrassed blush that had risen into his cheeks almost instantly. He didn’t dare turn around, too embarrassed to face the man he’d been begging to during sex only a few hours ago.

So, he stood stock still and swallowed down the lump that had built inside his throat all of a sudden.

“Right, uhm- thanks, I guess.”

Genma swallowed again and forced his feet to move into the direction Raidō had pointed out earlier. He was walking stiffly, oddly aware of Raidō's eyes on his back as he made his way towards the first line of trees. Only after he had passed the edge of the clearing and his body was shielded from Raidō's view did his shoulders sag exhaustedly.

_Kami, that was awkward. How am I supposed to ever look him in the eyes again?_

Genma blushed heavily again when his mind reminded him of what exactly he had said and done to his best friend over the last days and he groaned unhappily, letting his head fall into his right hand desperately.

“Fuck,” he muttered quietly, before an unexpected wave of fury surged through him that had Genma hitting the trunk of the tree next to him in search of release.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

He cursed again, before cradling his throbbing hand against his body and sighing.

_What if he doesn’t want to be near me after this, _he asked himself while dread spread through his body at the thought. _What am I gonna do if he’s disgusted and won’t talk to me anymore? Or worse, what if he can’t even stand seeing me? _

Genma's mind reeled at all the possibilities. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. But what could he do if Raidō turned away from him?

Genma felt his eyes starting to burn and angrily wiped away the tears that threatened to fall out of the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t think like this.

It wasn’t his fault that these things had happened. And Raidō had been as affected at whatever it was as he had been. They would need to talk this out later and hopefully things between them wouldn’t change too badly. Genma rationally knew that he was right with that. But his mind didn’t stop coming up with scenarios in which Raidō turned away and never came back to him again and that ate at Genmas nerves.

His thoughts didn’t still throughout the complete trip to the river, neither did they while he was scrubbing sweat, grime and dried cum from his body or when he was on his way back to the clearing.

When Genma entered the camp again, Raidō was sitting on a tree stub next to his readily packed travel bag, waiting.

Before an awkward silence was able to spread between the two, Raidō raised his head and started to talk.

“I already packed everything up, I think we should head back towards Konoha soon.”

When their eyes met, Genma's shoulders sagged in relief at the lack of disgust in the pools of brown. There was a certain distance in them, but Genma couldn’t blame him. He also felt awkward in Raidō's presence this shortly after what had happened, but he hoped the feeling would recede with enough time.

So, he just nodded, ignoring the urge to say at least _something_ about what had happened and answered, “Yeah, I’d say so, too.”

He wandered over to his bedroll and started packing everything up.

After a few minutes he was ready to go, flak jacket, hitai-ate and senbon in place. He somehow felt a little uncomfortable at pretending that nothing had happened but didn’t know how to bring the topic up.

The strange urge to be near Raidō and nuzzle into his neck until both of them felt better wan't making it better.

Genma shook his head annoyedly at his own weird feelings. But since shinobi were very skilled in disregarding their feelings, he kept quiet and instead took his position next to Raidō when his partner started into the trees with a swift pace.

***

They travelled in silence for the last two days, only talking when necessary and never about anything but mission relative topics. Genma's uneasiness and need for resolve grew with every hour that passed in silence and his thoughts ran haywire, coming up with every worst-case scenario that was somehow possible.

When the gates of Konoha finally came into view, the senbon-wielding shinobi was fidgeting restlessly. The urge to somehow get rid of the invisible wall that had risen between Raidō and him was becoming unbearable and Genma came to a halt a few metres in front of the gates, determined to talk this out.

“Raidō!” he called after his partner who came to a stop a few steps in front of him, not looking at Genma.

The long-haired tokujō crossed the distance between them swiftly and moved to put a hand on his partner's shoulder reassuringly, craving his partners touch after two days without it. But he decided against it eventually. The scarred shinobi didn’t seem to be too keen on being touched right now.

Genma sighed and let his hand fall to his side instead. He watched his friend for a few seconds, Raidō's eyes still trained on the ground in front of him, shoulders tense.

“Please, Rai. We have to talk about this,” Genma pleaded while trying to make his partner look at him. “I-,” he whispered when he got no reaction from his opposite. “I don’t wanna lose you because of this… so please! Talk to me…”

Genma waited tensely, biting down at his senbon so hard it probably made his teeth crack under the strain.

Finally, Raidō showed a reaction. He shifted minimally before raising his right hand behind his head and rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Then, his head turned up and his eyes met Genma's for the first time in two days.

When he started to speak, Raidō's voice sounded hoarse and hollow and Genma felt guilt rushing through him. It was his fault that his friend felt like this. If he had been able to hold back and control himself better, the whole situation hadn’t escalated like it did.

Genma almost broke eye contact again, merely able to handle the uneasiness and insecurity in Raidō's eyes. But Raidō's words pulled him out of his thoughts again before he was able to look away.

“I-,” the blonde tokujō started while watching Genma insecurely, his eyes shifting around not able to solely focus on Genma's face. He took a deep breath like steeling himself for what was to come before continuing.

“I have to think about all this. But-,” he broke off again, finally meeting Genma's eyes which were hanging at his partners lips, unmoving. “I neither want to lose you.”

Raidō's last words were whispered so quietly that Genma almost didn’t hear them.

Before the meaning of his friends words settled in, the short-haired shinobi had turned away again and was walking through the gates with fast steps, not even stopping to greet the guards, and vanished into the village.

Genma stood there for a few moments, watching his partner leave into the direction of the Hokage Tower until a voice drew him out of his stupor.

“Oi! Genma! Are you all right? What was that all about?”

Genma's head snapped up as one of the gate guards, Kotetsu, started to walk towards him.

He waved a hand hastily, trying to cover up his inner turmoil and jogged towards the gates.

“Hi, Kotetsu. Izumo.” He nodded towards the second chūnin currently on gate duty who was eyeing him warily.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” he said while falling into his lazy and easy-going demeanour which came to him like a second skin, the senbon in his mouth bobbing up and down in sync with his easy smile.

“We- ah, well. We were met with a few… uhm, let’s say unexpected circumstances during our mission, but everything turned out just fine and the mission was a success. So, everything’s peachy.”

Genma saw the scepticism in Izumo's eyes but decided to ignore it in favour of catching up to his partner.

“Well, it was good to see you. I gotta go catch Raidō before he starts reporting without me. Always makes me look like an idiot.”

He smiled cheekily before turning around and taking his leave with a lazy salute. 

He felt their stares on his back when he made for the rooftops but soon disregarded the feeling in favour of trying to locate his partner. Genma could feel Raidō's chakra near the entrance of the administration building and hurried towards its source.

Raidō was standing in the shadows of a tree, waiting for him with his arms crossed. When Genma landed to his left, he eyed him for a second before casting his gaze downwards again.

“So,” Raidō started a little awkwardly, scratching the scar on his left cheek in what Genma knew was a nervous habit. “Um-, who of us is going to deliver the report of…”

He waved his right hand in a vague gesture, trying to make his point clear to Genma.

“You know?”

By now Raidō had started to blush heavily, keeping his eyes on the ground as if his life depended on it.

_Oh,_ Genma thought a little dumbfoundedly, heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of telling an outsider what exactly had happened. He had totally blocked out the fact that they were expected to deliver a report _that_ detailed to justify the delay of their mission.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, also avoiding eye contact with Raidō in fear of his blush intensifying threefold.

“Ah, um- Well… I could- if you don’t…,” Genma stuttered before closing his mouth, exasperated with himself.

Why wasn’t he able to formulate one coherent sentence? Normally talking came easy to him but this situation sure was different. He huffed out an annoyed breath before starting over, still blushing brightly red.

“L- let’s just report directly to Tsunade-sama. She- well, um… Maybe she’ll do our post mission check-up, too.”

Genma's ears glowed in embarrassment at the thought of their Hokage examining them.

He was sure there were still visible traces of the last few days and his hand went up to rub at the spot between his neck and shoulder subconsciously. But she was the best medic in the elemental nations and if someone would be able to figure out what had caused all this to happen, it was their Hokage. And besides, the less people knew about this incident the better.

Both tokubetsu jōnin exchanged a last glance before they squared their shoulders and entered the Hokage Tower together.

***

"If this is supposed to be a joke, let me tell you that it’s a really bad one.”

Tsunade eyed them with her arms crossed, one eyebrow arched sceptically. On her desk in front of her laid the unopened scroll Genma and Raidō had retrieved on their mission.

Both jōnin were still kneeling at attention in front of their Hokage, heads lowered in respect. Genma was actually quite glad that Tsunade wasn’t able to see his face right now since it was again sporting a huge, embarrassed blush. He was growing tired of this body reaction rather quickly.

“This isn’t a joke, Tsunade-sama,” he mumbled while following the cracks on the floor with his eyes.

Were these dark patches remnants of blood stains? It probably wasn’t uncommon for shinobi to return from a mission injured and delivering the mission report before visiting the hospital. If they even went to the post-mission check-ups. Genma couldn’t blame them since he would probably count as one of them if one asked Raidō.

“Right,” Tsunade sighed exhaustedly and rose from her chair. She circled her desk and came to a stop in front of the two men, gesturing them to stand up. “If this is the case, I will undertake your post-mission check-ups just to make sure.”

She turned towards Genma who swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her intense stare.

“You are first,” she said while turning around to leave her office through a side door. “Namiashi, you’ll wait here. Read a book or do whatever you want to do, but don’t leave this room and don’t touch anything.”

Then, she strode forward through the door and Genma hurried to follow her, throwing Raidō a last reassuring smile which was probably looking like anything but that. 

When the door closed behind him with a thud, Genma turned around to the view of Tsunade watching him expectantly. Her arms were crossed in front of her again and he suddenly felt like he should know what do.

When he didn’t move for a few seconds, Tsunade groaned and threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

“I’m surrounded by amateurs,” she muttered under her breath before addressing Genma directly. “Well, strip! How am I supposed to examine you if you’re still wearing your uniform and weapons?”

Genma sputtered and turned bright red again (which was apparently a new hobby of his body… He didn’t approve of it) but nevertheless started to undress slowly. He didn’t dare to meet Tsunade's eyes during the whole procedure, very aware of the marks and bruises Raidō had left on his body.

When he wasn’t able to stall anymore, he straightened – now stark naked – and scratched his neck, feeling uncomfortable under Tsunade's scrutinizing gaze.

“Well, well,” the blonde-haired woman said with clear amusement in her voice while approaching Genma slowly and starting to examine his body with medical chakra. “Someone certainly had their fun, huh?”

Genma almost squeaked (He’d never admit that. Ever.) when Tsunade's hand travelled over the bite marks on his shoulders, the foreign chakra making his skin tingle unpleasantly. He bit his lips harshly, already cursing himself for putting away his senbon and tried not to show any reaction.

“Hmm,” Tsunade hummed deeply in thoughts, her brows furrowed in concentration while her hands still roamed his body. “Well, this is certainly interesting.”

Genma's eyes went wide and his pulse sped up.

Did she find something? Was something wrong with his body? His thoughts started to spiral again and only a light clap on his cheek brought him back into reality.

“Oi, Shiranui! Don’t you dare panicking on me.”

Green eyes appeared in front of Genmas face, watching him concerned. He swallowed hard and shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts again.

“There you are,” Tsunade continued while signing at him to redress. “Your body seems to be alright, no lasting harm. There’s just this one thing, but I need to examine Raidō first to confirm my suspicions. But no need to worry.” She smiled at him reassuringly and this time Genma dared to breathe in relieved.

“Good!” Tsunade clapped in her hands animatedly, turning towards the door once Genma was fully dressed again. “On with the show!”

Once the door had closed behind Raidō and the Hokage again, Genma couldn’t help but pace through the Hokages Office anxiously.

Sure, Tsunade had said that everything was alright but now his mind was trying to figure out what she had meant when she said that she found something _interesting._ That could mean anything, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he’d find the thing interesting, too.

Tsunade-sama had the tendency to be scary and interested in weird things.

_It must have to do something with the incident in the cave,_ Genma thought before turning around 180 degrees and taking long strides to the other side of the room. _Or it doesn’t, and the whole thing has nothing to do with the happenings in the forest. _Another turn and Genma was back on his way towards the window. _But what caused these reactions? _Genma's face started to heat up again at the thought of Raidō's touches and the… other things… they had done. _Maybe we got in touch with some stimulating plants accidentally… _But that couldn’t be, could it? They had taken the usual route back towards Konoha which was highly frequented by returning Konoha-nin and he’d never heard of anything like what Raidō and he had experienced.

His pacing was interrupted by the door opening again and Genma stopped dead in his tracks mid-movement.

Raidō looked a little dishevelled but not too bad all in all and he gave Genma a crooked smile. The long-haired shinobi drew in a relieved breath. Whatever it had been that had made the scarred tokujō keep a distance from him seemingly resolved itself over the last hour or so. Genma hoped it would stay this way.

Tsunade returned to the chair behind her desk, plopping down into it gracefully before propping her elbows on the table in front of her and eyeing them sternly.

Both shinobi also returned to their respective places in front of her desk. Tsunade leaned back in her chair with crossed arms, obviously thinking.

She stayed silent for almost two minutes and only years of training kept Genma from fidgeting impatiently. When the blonde woman finally leaned forward again and opened her mouth to speak, Genma was more relieved than he’d ever admit.

“So, there’s good news and there’s bad news, even though I don’t know how bad exactly the bad news is since I’ve never come across anything like this before,” she started while watching Genma and Raidō for their reactions.

Genma swallowed but forced himself to stay calm until he had more information. He would have enough time to panic when he knew what to panic about.

There was also no visible reaction from Raidō, so Tsunade just nodded and continued.

“The good news is, I probably know what caused the… hmm, _behaviour_ which caused the interruption of your way back from the mission.”

She bent down to her right side, opening a drawer of her desk swiftly. Her hands came back to view, holding a bottle of sake and three cups. Tsunade glanced back at Genma and Raidō, motioning for them to come nearer and sit down.

“This is gonna take some time, so make yourself comfortable.”

She gestured towards the sake cups askingly but then decided against waiting for an answer and filled all three vessels to the brim.

She laughed at Raidō's shocked expression and said, “Don’t worry, if you don’t want it, I’m here to help.” Then, she eyed Genma warily.

“And you can be thankful that I’m even offering something to you after you snitched on me to Shizune.”

Genma shuddered at the intense stare and chuckled sheepishly before adverting his gaze.

“Yeah, uhm about that…”

Tsunade interrupted him with a dismissive wave of her hand. “None of that now, we have other things to discuss.” She motioned towards the full sake cups again and continued, “But first, help yourself.”

Genma gripped the cup, deciding that there was nothing wrong with giving himself liquid courage, and downed the drink in one swallow. Tsunade did the same and slammed the cup down on her desk hard.

“Alright then, time for sex education!”

Genma's mouth dropped open, flabbergasted. Next to him, Raidō let out a barely audible 'What?'. Tsunade watched them, grinning widely.

“Not human sex education, of course…” She leaned forward and prodded her chin up on her elbows lazily.

“Tell me, what do you know about the secondary genders of wolfs?”

***

After probably an hour of explanations about animal behaviour, secondary genders and more things Genma never wanted to know anything about, he leaned back into his chair a little faintly. What he had learned was certainly not what he had expected, and he actually didn’t know what to do with the gained knowledge. His mind was still struggling to sort all the facts into a sensible order, but it didn’t seem to be very successful in the foreseeable future.

He slumped further into the chair while rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. This was all just great.

Raidō wasn’t looking much happier, but he had himself in control enough to ask questions.

“So, you’re saying that when we were in the cave, we got into contact with wolf chakra and that…” He shook his head disbelievingly before continuing half-heartedly. “And that somehow influenced our body into developing a secondary gender?”

Tsunade had closed her eyes but hummed in agreement. She waited a few moments to let the words sink in before answering calmly.

“After what you told me, I think that the security measures in the recess had to check if you were suitable to take the scroll with you.” She opened her eyes again and nodded towards the still closed scroll pointedly. “And they did that through screening you with some of their own chakra which apparently mixed up with your own and affected you both. I guess that Genma also had to be ‘examined’ because he was in contact with you shortly after you got into possession of the scroll and he was another potential owner.”

She sighed unhappily.

“The problem is that I don’t know how the chakra will affect you in the foreseeable future. Secondary genders have their place in the animal world, but we don’t know how exactly it will show in you two. The only thing that’s certain is that you are obviously the Alpha,” she waved her hand into Raidō's direction. “And he’s the Omega.” Her gaze shifted towards Genma who was still slouched in his chair, looking miserable.

“Oi, brat! Don’t look like the world is going to end. I don’t think that the chakra is going to stay in your system forever and you apparently already experienced a heat. Normally they come up every three months or so, at least that’s what I read about wolf heats, so you shouldn’t have to go through this again. And I bet it wasn’t all that bad now, was it?”

The blond woman smirked at Genma who had jumped up in his chair, ears glowing red once again.

“Tsunade-sama, please don’t bring this up again,” he almost whined, still not over the fact that he had been asked to describe _very detailed_ what had happened so that the woman in front of him could draw her conclusions.

That had been the most embarrassing mission-debriefing in his life, Genma was sure.

“Can’t you just- I don’t know…,” he shrugged helplessly. “Pull the foreign chakra out or something like this?”

“If you want me to burn your chakra coils, sure no problem!” Tsunade deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

Genma sighed defeatedly. There seemed to be nothing they could do about it.

“The wolf chakra will leave your body like any other chakra… Through usage.” The Hokage rose in her chair, an indirect sign that their conversation was soon to be over.

“But if I find someone of you in the hospital with chakra-depletion…” Tsunade gripped the edge of her desk hard and levelled them with an equally hard stare. “Well, I can tell you that you don’t want to know what happens then. Now,” she straightened and waved her hands in a shooing motion.

“Leave me alone you two, you caused me enough trouble as it is. And I still have to open that damn scroll.”

Genma and Raidō changed a quick glance before bowing deeply.

“Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you,” they said in unison.

“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde woman muttered, waving a hand at them dismissingly, her attention already on the scroll and on her sake cup again. “You’re on leave for a weak, do whatever you want.”

Genma wasn’t sure if he really heard the murmured ‘_With whomever you want!’_ or if this had just been his imagination.

Both tokujō left the building together and were greeted by the setting sun, standing low over the roofs of Konoha. How much time did they spend in Tsunades office? Genma wasn’t able to tell. Too many things had happened and too many new information had been pushed into his brain. Also, he was starting to feel tired.

Genma looked at Raidō who was standing next to him, distracted by something Genma couldn’t see.

The sunset's glow made his light brown hair seem golden and Genma's breath hitched involuntarily. He had to suppress the sudden wish of his hand to confirm the visible softness of Raidō's hair by combing through it with more force than he thought necessary and gulped heavily.

As if on cue, Raidō turned his head and caught Genma staring. A small smile pulled at his lips as he observed the pink hue that developed on Genmas cheeks.

“You blush quite a lot today, don’t you?” Raidō asked amusedly which only caused the blush on Genmas face to deepen. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.”

Genma's mouth fell open, eyes wide in wonder. Had he heard correctly?

By now, Raidō seemed to have become aware of the words he uttered a few seconds earlier and couldn’t do anything against the heat rising into his own cheeks.

“Um- I mean, you know? It’s not- I think…,” he stuttered awkwardly before shutting his mouth, embarrassed.

_He’s also kind of adorable when he’s like this… Isn’t he? _Genma rubbed his neck sheepishly, the senbon in his mouth bobbing with the motion. He didn’t know what to say, but he also didn’t want to call Raidō out for his slip, if it had been a slip.

So, he settled on ignoring the whole thing and instead pulling up the guts to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last few minutes.

“So,” he started nervously, praying for his voice not to waver too much. “You wanna come over some time, drink some tea or coffee or whatever?”

He swallowed heavily, not daring to meet Raidōs eyes in fear of rejection. But his doubts were apparently unfounded as he heard his best friend chuckle quietly.

“You know that I come over to your place all the time? I even have an own toothbrush.”

Then, his smile grew warm and his gaze shifted towards the sunset.

“But yeah,” Raidō started while admiring the different shades of orange, pink and red caused by the reflection of sunlight in the clouds and atmosphere. “I think I’ really like to do this some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:   
I put in some more paragraphs to improve the reading experience and fixed some errors I noticed :)   
Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
